Harry Potter
Harry James Potter, urodzony 31 lipca 1980 roku. Jeden z najbardziej znanych uczniów Hogwartu. Pierwsza osoba, która przeżyła uśmiercające zaklęcie Avada Kedavra. Jego znakiem rozpoznawczym jest blizna w kształcie błyskawicy na czole - rezultat wspomnianego zaklęcia, którym próbował go uśmiercić Voldemort. Wygląd Od kiedy Harry znalazł się w świecie czarodziejów, wszyscy dorośli powtarzali mu, że wygląda zupełnie jak ojciec. Harry miał, podobnie jak James, czarne, potargane włosy, podobną budowę ciała i niemal identyczną twarz. Jedyna różnica (o czym też wszyscy wspominali) polegała na tym, że miał zielone oczy - zupełnie jak jego matka. We wczesnych tomach Harry jest opisywany jako niski i kościsty chłopiec. O jego ojcu Rowling pisała, że był wysoki. Gdy Harry był już na szóstym roku, Hermiona powiedziała, że przez wakacje urósł o stopę. Pozwala nam to wnioskować, że Harry także we wzroście przypominał swojego ojca. Miał dość słaby wzrok i nosił okulary o okrągłym kształcie oprawek. Biografia Dzieciństwo left|thumb|Chłopiec, który przeżył Harry narodził się w 1980 roku. Od razu został zapisany do Hogwartu, gdzie uczyli się jego rodzice. Mieszkał razem z nimi rok - później zostali oni zaatakowani przez przywódcę śmiercożerców, Voldemorta. Lord Voldemort wtargnął do ich domu. Chciał zabić dziecko z przepowiedni, które miało go pozbawić mocy. Najpierw zabił Jamesa. Lily chcąc uratować swoje dziecko, ochroniła go swoim ciałem. Voldemort zabił ją zaklęciem Avada Kedavra. Jednak gdy chciał zamordować Harry'ego, zaklęcie odbiło się od chłopca i ugodziło w czarnoksiężnika. Nie zginął jednak - jego ciało umarło, lecz dusza została żywa dzięki horkruksom. Po małego Harry'ego Pottera przyleciał Rubeus Hagrid na motocyklu Syriusza Blacka, ojca chrzestnego Harry'ego. Zawiózł chłopca na ulicę Privet Drive 4, gdzie czekał na niego Albus Dumbledore i Minerwa McGonagall. Dyrektor Hogwartu przekazał Harry'ego w ręce jego wujostwa ze strony matki - Vernona i Petunii Dursleyów. Młody czarodziej miał się u nich wychować nie wiedząc o swoich uzdolnieniach. Kamień Filozoficzny Jedenaste urodziny i podróż do Hogwartu 31 lipca 1991 roku, jedenastoletni Harry dowiaduje się od Hagrida, że jest czarodziejem. Gajowy daje mu list z Hogwartu, którego Dursleyowie nie chcieli Harry'emu pokazać. Hagrid opowiada chłopcu o tym, jak na prawdę zginęli jego rodzice, oraz informuje go, że w czarodziejskim świecie jest sławny. Pierwszy kontakt Harry'ego z czarodziejskim światem, miał miejsce w Dziurawym Kotle. Tam przekonuje się, co miał na myśli Hagrid, mówiąc o jego sławie. Półolbrzym zabiera Harry'ego na Ulicę Pokątną. Tam, w Banku Gringotta dowiaduje się, że rodzice zostawili mu niemałą fortunę. Z pomocą Hagrida zakupuje przedmioty, które będą mu potrzebne w szkole. Na Pokątnej pierwszy raz spotyka Dracona Malfoya, chłopiec nie robi jednak na Harrym dobrego wrażenia. Na resztę wakacji Harry wraca do Dursleyów. Pierwszego września wujostwo zostawia go na stacji King's Cross. Hagrid nie poinstruował Harry'ego, jak trafić na Peron 9¾, jednak z pomocą pani Weasley udaje mu się wsiąść na czas do pociągu. W ekspresie do Hogwartu Harry poznaje Ronalda Weasleya, z którym szybko znajduje wspólny język. Spotyka też Hermionę, która pomagała Neville'owi odnaleźć jego ropuchę Teodorę. Gdy ponownie trafia na Malfoya, odrzuca jego ofertę przyjaźni. Pobyt w szkole Po przyjeździe pociągu na stację w Hogsmeade, uczniowie zaczynający pierwszy rok, zostają zabrani przez Hagrida nad jezioro, gdzie wsiadają do łódek, którymi dostają się na teren zamku. Gdy uczniowie weszli do sali wejściowej, powitała ich prof. Minerwa McGonagall. Chwilę później udali się do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie miała się rozpocząć Ceremonia przydziału. Harry, podobnie jak Ron i Hermiona, został przydzielony do Gryffindoru, mimo że Tiara Przydziału była przekonana, że pasowałby do Slytherinu. Uczyniła jednak dla niego wyjątek, gdyż ją o to poprosił. W ten sposób Harry znalazł się w domu, w którym byli też jego rodzice. Następnego dnia rozpoczęła się już poważna nauka. Na lekcjach eliksirów, Harry odniósł wrażenie, że prof. Snape z jakiegoś powodu go nie lubi. Oprócz tego uczył się zaklęć, transmutacji, obrony przed czarną magią, zielarstwa, a nawet latania na miotle. Podczas pierwszych zajęć z tego ostatniego przedmiotu, Harry, sporowokowany przez Malfoya, złamał wyraźny zakaz prof. Hooch i wsiadł na miotłę. Uczynił to, by odzyskać przypominajkę, którą Draco ukradł Neville'owi. W pewnym momencie Malfoy rzucił przedmiot wysoko w górę i wrócił na ziemię, a Harry bez problemu złapał przypominajkę w locie. Świadkiem tego zdarzenia była prof. McGonagall. Nie ukarała ona Harry'ego za ten wybryk, lecz załatwiła mu miejsce w drużynie Gryffindoru, na pozycji szukającego. Harry i Ron nie przepadali zbytnio za Hermioną, gdyż uważali ją za osobę zarozumiałą. Wszystko jednak uległo zmianie, gdy w Noc Duchów, uratowali ją przed śmiercią z rąk górskiego trolla. Od tej pory zaprzyjaźnili się z Hermioną. Harry na gwiazdkę dostał pelerynę-niewidkę, która należała do jego ojca. Wkrótce musiał jej użyć, by przetransportować smoka Hagrida, Norberta, na Wieżę Północną. Na Boże Narodzenie Harry otrzymał anonimowy prezent, w którym znajdowała się Peleryna-niewidka, należąca, jak wynikało z dołączonej kartki, do jego ojca. Z jej pomocą Harry mógł chodzić po Hogwarcie nocą. To, w połączeniu z długim językiem Hagrida, umożliwiło Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie, ocalić Kamień Filozoficzny, który prof. Slatero Quirrell próbował wykraść, by Lord Voldemort mógł się odrodzić. Komnata Tajemnic left|thumb|[[Ron, Harry, i Hermiona]] Wizerunek Harry'ego w szkole uległ zmianie, gdy okazało się, że jest wężousty. Zbiegło się to z falą paniki, jaka wybuchła po otwarciu Komnaty Tajemnic, przez dziedzica Slytherina. Umiejętność Harry'ego sprawiła, że wiele osób uważało, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za ataki na urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach. Za atakami stała jednak siostra Rona, Ginny, która została opętana przez Dziennik Toma Riddle'a i zmuszona do popełniania tych czynów. Gdy Ginny została uwięziona przez wspomnienie Riddle'a w Komnacie Tajemnic, Harry i Ron odkryli, jak się do niej dostać, w czym kluczową rolę odegrała Hermiona. Wejście do Komnaty było w łazience Marty. Używając mowy węży, Harry otworzył sekretne przejście. Razem z Ronem i prof. Lockhartem, którego zmusili by z nimi poszedł (pozbawiając go wcześniej różdżki), weszli do środka. W międzyczasie Lockhart próbował ich pozbawić pamięci, używając uszkodzonej różdżki Rona. Zaklęcie wypaliło w drugą stronę, trafiając napastnika i doprowadzając do zawalenia się części stropu. Oddzieliło to Harry'ego od Rona i Lockharta. Harry ruszył szukać Ginny, a Ron został, by odgruzować przejście. Po odnalezieniu Ginny, spotkał też wspomnienie Riddle'a, które stało się na tyle materialne, że było w stanie podnieść różdżkę Harry'ego. Po krótkiej rozmowie Harry zrozumiał, że Tom Riddle to młody Voldemort. Napuścił na Harry'ego bazyliszka, ale w kluczowym momencie pojawił się feniks Fawkes, który wydziobał bazyliszkowi oczy, pozbawiając go najgroźniejszej broni. Zostawił Harry'emu tiarę przydziału, z której chłopak wyjął miecz Gryffindora, którego użył do zabicia bazyliszka. Został jednak ukąszony. Wyjął z rany kieł, a Fawkes uzdrowił go swymi łzami. Następnie Harry przebił dziennik kłem gada, niszcząc wspomnienie Toma. Dzięki temu uratował Ginny. Po opuszczeniu komnaty, Harry podstępem zmusił Lucjusza Malfoya do uwolnienia Zgredka. Więzień Azkabanu W 1993 roku, Syriusz Black ucieka z Azkabanu. Wszyscy są przekonani, że jego głównym celem jest zabicie Harry'ego. Chłopak ucieka od Dursleyów, po tym, jak stracił nad sobą panowanie i nadmuchał siostrę wuja, Marjorie, która obrażała jego rodziców. Harry trafia do Dziurawego Kotła, gdzie spotyka ministra Knota. Ten wspaniałomyślnie puszcza w niepamięć jego wybryk. Jakiś czas później w Dziurawym Kotle zamieszkują Weasleyowie. Harry przez przypadek podsłuchuje rozmowę Artura i jego żony. Dowiaduje się w ten sposób o grożącym mu niebezpieczeństwie. W pociągu do Hogwartu Harry pierwszy raz spotyka się z Dementorami. Poznaje też starego przyjaciela swojego ojca z czasów szkoły - Remusa Lupina, który przyjął posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. W Hogwarcie przeżywa ciężkie chwile, związane z możliwością odwiedzania Hogsmeade, przez uczniów trzeciego roku. Harry nie dostał od wuja Vernona pozwolenia, więc musiał siedzieć w zamku. Z pomocą przyszli jednak Fred i George. Podarowali oni Harry'emu mapę, którą kiedyś ukradli z biurka Filcha. Na mapie, oprócz wszystkich tajnych przejść prowadzących poza zamek, można było też zobaczyć ludzi, przebywających na jego terenie. Na Boże Narodzenie ktoś przysłał Harry'emu najszybszą i najdroższą miotłę wyścigową, Błyskawicę. Została ona jednak skonfiskowana przez prof. McGonagall, której doniosła o tym Hermiona, podejrzewająca, że miotłę dostał od Syriusza Blacka. Podczas nielegalnej wyprawy do Hogsmeade, Harry nie zabrał ze sobą peleryny niewidki. Siedział z Ronem w pubie Trzy Miotły, gdy nagle do środka weszli prof. McGonagall, prof. Flitwick i Rubeus Hagrid. Harry został zmuszony do schowania się pod stołem. W ten sposób podsłuchał opowieść o tym, jak Syriusz Black zdradził jego rodziców i zamordował Petera Pettigrew, próbującego ich pomścić. Dowiedział się też, że Black jest jego ojcem chrzestnym. right|thumb|Harry wyczarowywujący [[Patronus|patronusa]] Kilka miesięcy później Harry, Ron i Hermiona poznali prawdę: Zdrajcą był Pettigrew, który ukrywał się po tym wszystkim pod postacią szczura Parszywka, należącego do Rona. To właśnie Petera poszukiwał Syriusz. Rozpoznał go na zdjęciu przedstawiającym Weasley'ów, na wczasach w Egipcie. Po burzliwych wydarzeniach, do jakich doszło we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, Petigrew zdołał uciec po tym, jak Lupin, pomagający eskortować Petera do zamku, zamienił się w wilkołaka. Syriusz, który jako animag mógł zmieniać się w psa, przybrał swoją zwierzęcą postać, by odciągnąć Lupina od Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony (nieprzytomnym Snapem się nie przejmował). Gdy Lupin zniknął gdzieś w lesie, Harry odnalazł Syriusza. W ich stronę nadciągali już jednak dementorzy, którzy polowali na Blacka. Harry obronił ich za pomocą zaklęcia Patronusa, jednak sam stracił przytomność. Gdy ocknął się w skrzydle szpitalnym, odwiedził go Albus Dumbledore. Polecił jemu i Hermionie ocalić Syriusza i hipogryfa Hardodzioba, przy użyciu zmieniacza czasu, którego Hermiona używała, by byc na kilku przedmiotach jednocześnie. Udało im się tego dokonać. Syriusz musiał się od tej pory ukrywać, ale był bezpieczny. Czara Ognia W 1994 roku, Hogwart gościł Turniej Trójmagiczny, międzyszkolne zawody, które próbowano reaktywować po latach przewry. W Turnieju brały udział trzy szkoły: Hogwart, Akademia Beauxbatons i Durmstrang, znany ze swojej tolerancji dla nauczania czarnej magii. Zawodnicy mieli zostać wybrani przez niezależnego sędziego - Czarę Ognia. Profesor Dumbledore nakreślił wokół Czary linię wieku, aby osoby nie mające siedemnastu lat, nie mogły się zgłosić do zawodów. Każda szkoła miała mieć jednego reprezentanta, lecz ku zdumieniu wszystkich, Czara wyrzuciła cztery kartki z nazwiskami. Czwartym zawodnikiem został Harry. Mimo tego, że nie osiągnął wymaganego wieku, musiał wziąć udział w Turnieju, gdyż wylosowani kandydaci zawierali coś w rodzaju magicznej umowy, której nie można było zerwać. Zawodnicy musieli zmierzyć się ze sobą w trzech niebezpiecznych zadaniach turniejowych. Życie Harry'ego było wielokrotnie zagrożone, podczas poszczególnych konkurencji. Poza turniejem jego życie też nie było sielanką, gdyż spora część szkoły traktowała go z wyraźną niechęcią, uważając, że nie powinien być drugim reprezentantem Hogwartu. left|thumb|Harry uciekający przed [[Rogogon Węgierski|rogogonem, podczas pierwszego zadania.]] Podczas finałowej konkurencji, Harry i Cedrik niemal równocześnie dotarli w pobliże pucharu. Zgodzili się, by dotknąć go równocześnie, gdyż i tak oznaczało to zwycięstwo Hogwartu. Puchar okazał się jednak świstoklikiem. Obaj zostali przeniesieni na cmentarz w Little Hangleton, który stanowił miejsce spoczynku rodziny Riddle'ów. Chwilę po tym, Cedrik został zamordowany przez Glizdogona. Harry został przywiązany do nagrobka Toma Riddle'a Seniora i zmuszony do wzięcia udziału w rytuale odrodzenia Voldemorta, którego zasadniczą częścią była krew Harry'ego. Była ona niezbędna, do przeprowadzenia rytuału odrodzenia Lorda Voldemorta. Gdy Voldemort odzyskał swe ciało, śmierciożercy z całego świata przybyli na cmentarz, by zapewnić swego pana o wierności i oddać się służbie u niego. Następnie Voldemort wyzwał Harry'ego na pojedynek. Gdy doszło do użycia pierwszych zaklęć, ich różdżki, posiadające rdzeń z pióra tego samego feniksa, połączyły się magicznym strumieniem, doprowadzając do efektu cofnięcia zaklęć. Z różdżki Voldemorta zaczęły wydobywać się jego poprzednie ofiary, w tym rodzice Harry'ego. Dało to Harry'emu chwilową przewagę, którą wykorzystał, by dostać się do świstoklika. Chwycił za rękę ciało Cedrika i dotknął puchar, wracając tym samym do Hogwartu. Gdy Harry pojawił się w szkole, Alastor Moody, nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią, zabrał Harry'ego do swojego gabinetu. Dumbledore zrozumiał, że ktoś podszywa się pod znanego aurora, gdyż prawdziwy Moody nigdy nie zabrałby Harry'ego od niego. Okazało się, że pod Alastora Moody'ego podszywał się Barty Crouch Jr, który już jako młody chłopak przyłączył się do śmierciożerców, za co jego własny ojciec zesłał go do Azkabanu. Niestety nie udało się go przesłuchać do końca, gdyż korzystając z zamieszania, minister magii Knot, przyprowadził do niego dementora, który obdarzył go swym pocałunkiem. Wkrótce po tych wydarzeniach, Ministerstwo, przy użyciu wszystkich dostępnych środków, rozpoczęło kampanię oszczerstw pod kierunkiem Harry'ego i Dumbledore'a. Knot bał się utraty swego stanowiska, więc robił wszystko, by społeczność czarodzieji nie uwierzyła w odrodzenie Lorda Voldemorta. Zakon Feniksa Powrót Voldemorta został zatuszowany przez Ministerstwo. Harry spędza wakacje u wujostwa, z niecierpliwością wypatrując śladów działalności Voldemorta i czekając na reakcję Ministerstwa. Pewnego wieczora, gdy wracał ze swoim kuzynem Dudleyem do domu, zaatakowali ich dementorzy. Harry ocalił siebie i Dudleya, używając zaklęcia patronusa, za co wyrzucili go ze szkoły. Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa zabieają Harry'ego do kwatery głównej Zakonu. Tam Harry oczekiwuje na przesłuchanie, w sprawie nielegalnego użycia zaklęcia. W dzień przesłuchania okazuje się, że będzie bronił go sam Dumbledore. Dzięki zeznaniom pani Figg, Harry zostaje oczyszczony z zarzutów i ponownie wpisany na listę uczniów Hogwartu. Pod koniec wakacji Ron i Hermiona zostają prefektami Gryffindoru. Podczas rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego okazuje się, że Ministerstwo umieściło w szkole swojego człowieka. Tą osobą była Dolores Umbridge, która miała nauczać obrony przed czarną magią. Wprowadziła ona w nauczaniu swojego przedmiotu nową zasadę, polegającą na nauczaniu teorii i całkowitemu odrzuceniu zajęć praktycznych. Dodatkowo mogła wizytować zajęcia innych nauczycieli, by sprawdzać, czy wypełniają zalecenia Ministerstwa. Po pewnym czasie, minister magii utworzył dla niej stanowisko Wielkiego Inkwizytora Hogwartu, które dało jej uprawnienia porównywalne z tymi, które posiadał dyrektor. Harry, za namową Hermiony, zgodził się uczyć innych uczniów, jak się bronić przed ludźmi Voldemorta. W ten sposób powstała Gwardia Dumbledore'a. left|thumb|[[Gwardia Dumbledore'a w Departamencie Tajemnic]] Lord Voldemort poszukiwał "tajnej broni", która pozwoliłaby mu zwyciężyć tym razem. Według doniesień Zakonu, ukryta była w Departamencie Tajemnic, mieszczącycym się w siedzibie Ministerstwa w Londynie. Harry od dłuższego czasu śnił, jak nocą wędruje przez jakiś korytarz. W czasie jednego z takich snów zobaczył, jak Nagini atakuje pana Weasleya. Dzięki szybkiemu powiadomieniu Dumbledore'a, udało się go uratować. To wydarzenie nie obyło się jednak bez negatywnych skutków. Voldemort zrozumiał bowiem, że może wykorzystać to, że Harry może widzieć jego myśli. Pod koniec roku szkolnego, w czasie SUMów z historii magii, Harry zasnął i ujrzał Voldemorta torturującego Syriusza w Ministerstwie. Z pomocą przyjaciół spróbował się z nim skontaktować, przy użyciu kominka w gabinecie Umbridge. W Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu ujrzał tylko Stworka, który okłamał go, że Syriusza nie ma w domu. W międzyczasie do gabinetu wróciła Umbridge, w towarzystwie Brygady Inkwizycyjnej, złożonej ze Ślizgonów. Okazało się, że złapali oni wszystkich biorących udział w dywersji, mającej umożliwić Harry'emu kontakt z Syriuszem. Umbridge była przekonana, że Harry kontaktował się z Dumbledorem, który od czasu zdemaskowania GD nie był dyrektorem i musiał się ukrywać. Hermiona przyznała jej rację i skłamała, że informowali Dumbledore'a o ukońćzeniu prac nad bronią przeciw Ministerstwu. Umbridge połknęła haczyk. Hermiona i Harry zaprowadzili ją do Zakazanego Lasu. Tam przy udziale centaurów i brata Hagrida, udało im się uciec. Po drodze do zamku spotkali Ginny, Lunę, Neville'a i Rona, którym udało się obezwładnić członków Brygady Inkwizycyjnej i odzyskać odebrane im różdżki. Gdy przybyli do Ministerstwa, była już noc, więc było tam pusto. Udali się prosto do Departamentu Tajemnic. Tam odnaleźli Salę Przepowiedni, którą Harry rozpoznał ze swoich wizji. Podczas poszukiwań Syriusza zauważyli, że podpis, będący pod jedną z kulek głosi, iż dotyczy Harry'ego i Voldemorta. Widząc swoje nazwisko, Harry zabrał kulkę. Wtedy zostali zaatakowani przez śmierciożerców. W czasie ucieczki przed nimi, do Ministerstwa przybyli członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. W trakcie walki, Syriusz został ugodzony zaklęciem przez Bellatriks Lestrange i wpadł za kamienny łuk, co oznaczało dla niego śmierć. Harry, owładnięty żądzą zemsty, pobiegł za uciekającą Bellatriks. W korytarzu z Fontanną Magicznego Braterstwa pojawił się Voldemort. Stoczył pojedynek z Dumbledorem, po czym razem z Bellą uciekł z Ministerstwa, nie poznając przepowiedni, która uległa zniszczeniu przed jego przybyciem. Dodatkowo Voldemort został zauważony przez Knota i kilku pracowników Ministerstwa, którzy przybyli na miejsce razem z nim. Książę Półkrwi Harry spędza wakacje u Dursleyów. Tym razem przybywa po niego sam Dumbledore. Ma odstawić Harry'ego do Nory, ale wcześniej chce, by Harry pomógł mu namówić do powrotu dawnego nauczyciela eliksirów, {Horacy Slughorn|Slughorna]]. Przed wyruszeniem, informuje Harry'ego, że Syriusz zapisał mu w testamencie swój dom, włączając w to Stworka. Slughorna odnajdują w mugolskim domu, w którym schował się pod nieobecność właścicieli. Gdy Harry'emu udało się go przekonać do powrotu, Dumbledore zabrał go do Weasleyów, gdzie spędził resztę wakacji. Poznał tam wyniki SUMów, oraz dowiedział się, że w tym roku to on będzie kapitanem drużyny quidditcha. Po powrocie do szkoły, dowiadują się, że Severus Snape będzie od tej pory nauczał obrony przed czarną magią. Oznaczało to, że Harry będzie mógł kontynuować naukę eliksirów, czego się nie spodziewał, gdyż nie otrzymał z tego przedmiotu oceny wybitnej, której Snape wymagał. Harry nie zakupił książek i ingrediencji potrzebnych w nauce eliksirów. Podczas pierwszych zajęć Slughorn pozwolił Harry'emu pożyczyć jedną ze szkolnych książek. Okazało się, że jej poprzedni właściciel, który tytuował siebie Księciem Półkrwi, zapisał na większości stron, swoje własne sposoby na warzenie eliksirów. Były one znacznie bardziej skuteczne od standardowych przepisów. Książka okazała się bardzo przydatna, gdy Slughorn zorganizował mały konkurs na ciekawy eliksir, które miał go zaskoczyć. Harry za wszelką cenę chciał pokonać Malfoya, co udało mu się osiągnąć. W nagrodę otrzymał flakonik eliksiru szczęścia. Podczas tego roku Harry zaczął podkochiwać się w Ginny Weasley. Dumbledore udzielał Harry'emu prywatnych lekcji. Polegały one na oglądaniu w myślodsiewni wspomnien dotyczących młodego Voldemorta. Harry miał zrozumieć, jakie miejsca były ważne dla czarnoksiężnika, oraz w jaki sposób udało mu się przeżyć atak na Harry'ego. Okazało się, że Voldemort stworzył sobie horkruksy, czarnomagiczne przedmioty, w których przy pomocy morderstwa umieszczało się część swojej duszy. Dumbledore zastanawiał się, czy można stworzyć więcej niż jeden horkruks, oraz czy Voldemort o tym wiedział. Ze sfałszowanego wspomnienia Slughorna wynikało, że Voldemort, gdy był jeszcze uczniem, wypytywał o to swojego nauczyciela, ale ten nie udzielił mu odpowiedzi. Harry otrzymał za zadanie wyciągnąć ze Slughorna prawdziwe wspomnienie. Udało mu się tego dokonać dopiero podczas pogrzebu Aragoga, który Hagrid wyprawił w pobliżu swojej chatki. Wcześniej Harry wypił odrobinę eliksiru szczęścia. Pod jego działaniem udało mu się namówić Slughorna, by przyszedł na pogrzeb, co nie było trudne, gdyż Aragog był akomantulą, której jad osiąga wysokie ceny. Slughorn postanowił zdobyć jad i pod nieuwagę Hagrida, pobrał troche tej cennej substancji od Aragoga. Później Harry i Slughorn, poszli razem z Hagridem do jego chatki, by tam napić się, aby uczcić pamięć Aragoga. Harry, korzystając z tego, że nauczyciel upił się, zdołał namówić go do oddania wspomnienia. Voldemort stworzył więcej Horkruksów, czego nie dokonał nikt przed nim. Dwa Horkruksy zostały już zniszczone. Jednym z nich był dziennik Toma Riddle'a, drugim pierścień Marvolo Gaunta. Innymi horkruksami, według Dumbledore'a, były zapewne jakieś przedmioty należące do założycieli Hogwartu. Jednym na pewno był kielich należący do Helgi Hufflepuff. Od początku roku Harry uważał, że Draco Malfoy coś knuje. Potrafił na długi czas znikać z Mapy Huncwotów. Raz Harry przyłapał go, płaczącego w łazience Marty. Malfoy zauważył Harry'ego i próbował go zaatakować, ale ten był szybszy i użył przeciwko niemu zaklęcia "na wrogów" z książki Księcia. Zaklęcie ugodziło Malfoya, ciężko go raniąc. Przebywający w pobliżu Snape uratował mu życie i dał Harry'emu długi szlaban, który wykluczył jego udział w ostatnim meczu quidditcha. Gryffindorowi udało się jednak wygrać i obronić tytuł. Tuż po tym wydarzeniu Harry i Ginny zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. Dumbledore obiecał Harry'emu, że zabierze go ze sobą, gdy odnajdzie następnego horkruksa. Harry miał pomóc mu w zniszczeniu przedmiotu. Gdy nadszedł odpowiedni moment, Harry oddał swoim przyjaciołom resztę eliksiru szczęścia i udał się z Dumbledorem do tajemniczej, nadmorskiej jaskini. Horkruks ukryty był w misce, wypełnionej dziwnym eliksirem, który Dumbledore postanowił wypić. Odebrało mu to siły. Harry zdołał jednak zabrać Dumbledore do Hogsmeade. Tam zauważyli, że nad Wieżą Astronomiczą unosi się Mroczny Znak. Udali się na pożyczonej miotle w tamto miejsce. Okazało się, że nikogo tam nie było. Harry był pod peleryną niewidką. Gdy Dumbledore usłyszał otwieranie drzwi, zaklęciem unieruchomił Harry'ego, ale niemal w tym samym momencie wpadł tam Draco Malfoy i pozbawił Dumbledore różdżki. Nie był jednak w stanie wypełnić swojego zadania, polegającego na uśmierceniu dyrektora. Po chwili pojawili się śmierciożercy, których Draco sprowadził za pomocą znikającej szafy, oraz Severus Snape. Dokończył on za Dracona zadanie od Voldemorta i zabił Dumbledore'a zaklęciem Avada Kedavra. Z momentem śmierci dyrketora, unieruchamiające Harry'ego zaklęcie przestało działać. Ruszył on w pościg za zabójcami. Po drodze mijał nauczycieli, członków GD i Zakonu Feniksa, walczących ze śmierciożercami. Na szkolnych błoniach dogonił Snape'a i próbował z nim walczyć, używając zaklęć Księcia. Wtedy Snape wyjawił mu, że to on jest Księciem Półkrwi, po czym zabrał Dracona poza teren zamku i deportował się. Z ciała dyrektora Harry zabrał medalion, który zabrali z jaskini. Okazało się, że prawdziwego horkruksa ukradła wiele lat wcześniej osoba, o inicjałach R.A.B.. Insygnia Śmierci W posziwaniu pierwszego horkruksa W 1997 Harry decyduje się na porzucenie Hogwartu, by poświęcić się poszukiwaniu horkruksów. Dołączają do niego Ron i Hermiona. Podczas przenoszenia Harry'ego do Nory, ginie Alastor Moody, a George traci ucho. W dzień 17. urodzin Harry'ego, do Nory przybywa Minister Magii Rufus Scrimgeour z testatementem Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor pozostawił Ronowi swój wygaszacz. Hermiona otrzymała zapisany runami egzemplarz Baśni barda Beedle'a, natomiast Harry'emu pozostawił złotego znicza, którego złapał w swoim pierwszym meczu, oraz miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Tego ostatniego nie chciał im oddać ze względu na historyczną wartość, oraz dlatego, że miecz przebywał w Hogwarcie. Podczas ukrywania się na Grimmauld Place 12, odkryli, że tajemniczy R.A.B. to Regulus Black, brat Syriusza. Zrozumieli, że na pierwszego horkruksa trafili już dwa lata wcześniej, sprzątając ten dom. Medalion Slytherina był ukryty w starym zegarze i przepadł razem z innymi rzeczami skradzionymi przez Mundungusa Fletchera. Na ich prośbę Stworek sprowadził złodzieja do domu. Dowiedzieli się, że medalion został zarekwirowany przez niską kobietę, przypominającą ropuchę - Dolores Umbridge. Udało im się go ukraść i zostawić jej fałszywy. Medalion wywierał zły wpływ na każdego, kto nosił go zbyt długo, więc postanowili nosić go na zmianę. Gdy zapomnieli zabrać go od Rona, oddał im medalion i odszedł od nich. Harry i Hermiona udali się do Doliny Godryka, gdyż przypuszczali, że Dumbledore mógł zostawić miecz u Bathildy Bagshot. Po odwiedzeniu cmentarza, gdzie spoczywali rodzice Harry'ego, Bathilda odnalazła ich i zaprowadziła do swgo domu. W pewnym momencie okazało się, że kobieta już od dawna nie żyje, a w jej ciele przebywa Nagini. Wyjaśniało to więc, dlaczego tylko Harry słyszał jej słowa. W czasie ucieczki przed Voldemortem, Hermiona przypadkowo złamała różdżkę Harry'ego. Od tej pory, gdy Harry trzymał wartę, używał różdżki Hermiony. Podczas jednej z nocnych wart, zobaczył srebrzystą łanię, która chciała, by za nią poszedł. Zaprowadziła go nad jezioro, gdzie ukryty pod lodem, leżał miecz Gryffindora. Harry zniszczył część lodu i popłynął po miecz. Nie zdjął jednak medalionu i ten, jakby wyczuwając bliskość miecza, zaczął go dusić. Harry'ego uratował Ron, który już od dawna próbował ich odnaleźć, korzystając z jednej z właściwości wygaszacza. Harry otworzył medalion, a Ron przebił go mieczem. Tajemniczy symbol W Baśniach barda Beedle'a Hermiona zauważyła symbol, który ojciec Luny miał na weselu Billa i Fleur. Harry dowiedział się wtedy od Kruma, że to symbol Grindelwalda. Postanowili więc odwiedzić Ksenofilusa i zapytać o to, jako że identyczny znak Hermiona znalazła na bardzo starym grobie w Dolinie Godryka. Starszym niż Grindelwald. Ksenofilius opowiedział im o Insygniach Śmierci: Czarnej Różdzce, Kamień Wskrzeszenia, oraz Pelerynę Niewidkę, która, w odróżnieniu od zwykłych peleryn niewidek, nigdy nie traciła swej mocy i nie pozwalała się zrzucić zaklęciem. Identyczne właściwości miała peleryna Harry'ego. Ksenofilius zapytany o Lunę stwierdził, że jest nad potokiem i łowi plimpki. W pokoju Luny Hermiona zauważyła jednak kilkutygodniowy kurz. Okazało się, że Lunę uprowadzili Śmierciożercy, za to, że Żongler popierał Harry'ego. Wtedy do domu Lovegooda przybyli śmierciożercy, wezwani przez Ksenofiliusa. Hermiona zwlekała z ucieczką do czasu, aż śmierciożercy zauważyli Harry'ego. Chodziło o to, by nie oskarżyli ojca Luny o okłamywanie ich. Włamanie do Gringotta Drugiego horkruksa namierzyli, gdy dostali się do niewoli, po tym, jak Harry użył imienia Voldemorta, na które rzucono zaklęcie, łamiące wszelkie zaklęcia ochronne. Szmalcownicy, wśród których był Fenrir Greyback, odstawili ich do domu Malfoyów. Voldemorta nie było tam, gdyż wyruszył do Nurmengardu, w którym uwięziony był Grindelwald. Bellatriks bardzo się przestraszyła, gdy zobaczyła u nich miecz Gryffindora, gdyż Snape, będący dyrektorem szkoły, wysłał go do niej, by ukryła go w swojej skrytce u Gringotta. Była przekonana, że ją okradli i wyraźnie bała się, że zabrali coś jeszcze. Z tego powodu torturowała Hermionę. Z pomocą Zgredka udało im się uciec, uwalniając przy okazji Ollivandera, Lunę i Deana, oraz goblina Gryfka. W czasie ucieczki do domu Billa i Fleur, Bellatriks wbiła Zgredkowi nóż w brzuch. Po pochowaniu Zgredka, Harry postanowił porozmawiać najpierw z Gryfkiem, później z Ollivanderem. Gryfka poprosił o pomoc we włamaniu się do skrytki Bellatriks w banku Gringotta. Zgodził się, w zamian za miecz Gryffindora. Od Ollivandera chciał się dowiedzieć, do kogo należą różdżki, które zdobyli (nie udało im się odzyskać swoich ). Jedna z nich należała do Bellatriks Lestrange, druga, którą Harry postanowił używać od tej pory, do Dracona Malfoya. Trzecia, była własnością Petera Pettigrew, który zginął, gdy przyłapał ich na próbie ucieczki z celi. Okazał wtedy chwilę litości i jego srebrna ręka zwróciła się przeciw niemu. Harry zapytał Ollivandera, o szanse na istnienie Czarnej Różdżki. Ku zdumieniu Hermiony, która uważała Insygnia Śmierci za bzdurę, Ollivander potwierdził, że historia zna wiele przypadków świadczących za jej istnieniem. Za każdym razem wymieniana jest pod inną nazwą, ale to zawsze jest ta sama różdżka. Gdy byli gotowi do napadu na bank Gringotta, dodali włos bellatriks, który został na szacie Hermiony, do swoich zapasów eliksiru wielosokowego. Hermiona magią zmodyfikowała wygląd twarzy Rona, a Harry i Gryfek schowali się pod peleryną niewidką. Na ulicy pokątnej spotkali śmierciożercę Traversa. Przyczepił się do nich i ze zdziwieniem zauważył że Bellatriks-Hermiona używa swojej własnej różdżki, by dostać się do skrytki. Harry został zmuszony użyć na nim zaklęcia Imperius. To samo zrobił ze strażnikami, sprawdzającymi ludzi wchodzących do banku, oraz ze starym goblinem, który zażądał od Hermiony różdżkę Bellatriks. Po dostaniu się do skarbca, strzeżonego przez niemal ślepego smoka, udało im się zdobyć czarkę Helgi Hufflepuff, jednak wszystkie przedmioty były zabezpieczone przed kradzieżą. Raz dotknięte, stawały się gorące i zaczynały się mnożyć. Gryfek, korzystając z zamieszania, zabrał im miecz Gryffindora. Udało im się wydostać ze skarbca, ale ich podstęp został odkryrty przez gobliny. Zdołali jednak uciec na grzbiecie smoka. Druga Bitwa o Hogwart Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw Harry był przekonany, że jedyne miejsce, w którym Voldemort mógł ukryć kolejnego horkruksa, to Hogwart. Uważał, że mógł to zrobić, gdy starał się o posadę nauczyciela. Udali się do Hogsmeade. Gdy tylko pojawili się na ulicy tego miasteczka, śmierciożercy zostali zaalarmowani, przez stosowne zaklęcie, gdyż naruszona została godzina policyjna. Próba przywołania peleryny niewidki spełzła na niczym, gdyż zaklęcia na nią nie działały. Gdy nadeszli dementorzy, Harry musiał użyć patronusa. Schowali się w gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem. Barman wmówił śmierciożercom, że wypuszczał kota, oraz że patronus, którego widzieli, to koza, a nie jeleń. Po rozmowie z nim okazało się, że barmanem jest Aberforth Dumbledore. Wskazał im tajne przejście, które prowadziło z jego gospody do Pokoju Życzeń. Na miejscu spotkali Neville'a i Gwardię Dumbledore'a, którą reaktywował. Neville w momencie ich przybycia, za pomocą magicznego galeona wezwał dawnych członków GD, oraz Zakon Feniksa do walki o Hogwart. Gdy przybywało coraz więcej osób, wyznał, że poszukuje czegoś należącego do Ravenclaw. Dowiedział się, że takim przedmiotem może być jej diadem. W pokoju wspólnym Krukonów można było zobaczyć, jak ten diadem wygląda na popiersiu opiekunki domu. Cho Chang zaproponowała, że zaprowadzi tam Harry'ego, ale Ginny zaprotestowała, mówiąc, że zrobi to Luna. W pokoju wspólnym Krukonów zostali zaskoczeni przez Alecto Carrow. Zdołała ona jednak dotknąć Mrocznego Znaku na swym ramieniu, zanim została obezwładniona. Zaalarmowało to wszystkich śmierciożerców, łącznie z Voldemortem. Do pokoju wspólnego Ravenclawu przybył Amycus Carrow z prof. McGonagall. Amycus, widząc jedynie tłum uczniów i swoją nieprzytomną siostrę, postanowił zrzucić winę za fałszywy alarm na uczniów, co nie spodobało się prof. McGonagall. Amycus splunął jej w twarz, co rozzłościło Harry'ego do tego stopnia, że zaatakował Amycusa zaklęciem Cruciatus, które natychmiast zwaliło śmierciożercę z nóg. Hogwart szykował się do walki. Harry wrócił do pokoju życzeń, który wypełnił się już ludźmi. Przybył nawet Percy Weasley, który wykorzystał ten moment, by pogodzić się z rodziną. Harry nie zastał tam jednak Rona i Hermiony. Później okazało się, że udali się do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Ron zdołał otworzyć Komnatę, naśladując Harry'ego, otwierającego medalion. Zabrali stamtąd kły bazyliszka i zniszczyli horkruksa - czarkę. W międzyczasie Harry odbył rozmowę z Szarą Damą, która okazała się być córką Roweny Ravenclaw. To ona ukradła swojej matce diadem i nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jest, gdyż wiele lat wcześniej opowiedziała o tym pewnemu bardzo miłemu młodzieńcowi, którym okazał się być Tom Riddle. Harry przypomniał sobie zupełnie przez przypadek, że chowając podręcznik Księcia w Pokoju Życzeń, włożył na głowę posągu starego maga perukę, oraz jakiś diadem. Po drodze do Pokoju Życzeń spotkał Rona i Hermionę, wracających z Komnaty Tajemnic. Będąc w Pokoju, zostali zaatakowani przez Malfoya, Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Crabbe podpalił Pokój Życzeń za pomocą Szatańskiej Pożogi. Harry znalazł gdzieś dwie stare miotły. Wciągnął na swoją Malfoya, a Ron i Hermiona Goyle'a. Zamiast uciekać, Harry zdążył jeszcze w ostatniej chwili zabrać diadem. Jak się okazało, horkruks został zniszczony przez ogień. Crabbe nie zdołał się uratować i zginął w płomieniach. Wspomnienia Severusa Snape'a Chwilę później życie stracił Fred Weasley. Na prośbę Hermiony, Harry spróbował zajrzeć w myśli Voldemorta. Dzięki temu dowiedzieli się, że Voldemort nie bierze bezpośredniego udziału w walce, ale przebywa we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Mijając walczących ludzi, przemieszczali się w stronę Wierzby Bijącej. Dostali się do chronionego przez nią przejścia, prowadzącego do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Schowani pod peleryną, siedzieli przy wejściu do budynku i podsłuchiwali rozmowę Voldemorta i Snape'a. Czarnoksiężnik doszedł do wniosku, że Czarna Różdżka, którą wykradł z grobu jej ostatniego właściciela, Albusa Dumbledore'a, nie słucha go jak należy. Uznał, że to się zmieni, gdy zabije Snape'a. Voldemort sprawił, że świetlista kula, w której dla bezpieczeństwa zamknął Nagini, uiosła się w górę i wchłonęła głowę i ramiona Snape'a. Na polecenie swojego pana, Nagini wbiła kły w kark Snape'a. Snape upadł na podłogę, a Voldemort opuścił chatkę ze swoim wężem. Harry zdjął pelerynę i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Umierający Snape oddał mu swoje wspomnienia, po czym skonał. Wrócili do zamku. Ron i Hermiona udali się do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie opłakiwano śmierć Freda. Harry natomiast, udał się do gabinetu dyrektora, gdzie w myślodsiewni obejrzał wspomnienia Snape'a. Dowiedział się kilku istotnych rzeczy. Snape zabił Dumbledore'a na jego prośbę, gdyż wiedział, że zostało mu niewiele życia. Voldemort nieświadomie stworzył jednego horkruksa więcej. Cząstka jego duszy była uwięziona w ciele Harry'ego. Oznaczało to, że Harry musi dać się zabić. Ubrał pelerynę i samotie ruszył w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie do północy oczekiwał na niego Czarny Pan. Po drodze spotkał Neville'a i poprosił go, o to, by ktoś spróbował zabić węża Voldemorta. W pobliżu lasu, przypomniał sobie o zniczu, który miał wygrawerowany napis Otwieram się na sam koniec. Przyłożył znicza do ust i powiedział: Zaraz umrę. Znicz otworzył się i wypadł z niego czarny kamień z symbolem Insygnów Śmierci, Kamień Wskrzeszenia. Harry obrócił kamień trzy razy, a obok niego pojawili się jego rodzice, Syriusz i Lupin, który, razem z Tonks zginął w czasie bitwy. Razem z nimi udał się na spotkanie ze śmiercią. Gdy Voldemort ujrzał Harry'ego, rzucił tylko krótkie, ironiczne Harry Potter - chłopiec, który przeżył i spróbował zabić Harry'ego zaklęciem Avada Kedavra. Zaklęcie ugodziło Harry'ego, ale spowodowało też, że Voldemorta odrzuciło do tyłu. Obaj stracili przytomność. W swoim umyśle, Harry odbyło rozmowę z Dumbledorem. Dowiedział się, że właśnie Voldemort zniszczył swojego horkruksa. Zarówno Harry, jak i Voldemort, niemal w tym samym czasie odzyskali przytomność. Czarny Pan nakazał Narcyzie Malfoy sprawdzenie, czy Harry żyje. Matka Dracona, gdy wyczuła tętno, zapytała, czy jej syn żyje. Uzyskawszy odpowiedź twierdzącą, oznajmiła, że Harry Potter jest martwy. Ostateczne starcie Voldemort nakazał uwolnić związanego Hagrida, by mógł nieść zwłoki do zamku, tak by każdy je widział. Powiadomił obrońców zamku, że zabił Harry'ego podczas próby ucieczki. Ludzie zaczęli wychodzić na zewnątrz. Neville spróbował zaatakować Voldemorta, ale został rozbrojony. Voldemort kazał założyć mu na głowę tiarę przydziału, a następnie ją podpalił. W pewnym momencie z tiary wypadł Miecz Gryffindora. Neville wziął go i zabił nim Nagini - ostatniego horkruksa. Korzystając z zamieszania, Harry schował się pod pelerynę. Obrońcy zaczęli wycofywać się do zamku, a Harry szedł za nimi. Walka przeniosła się do Wielkiej Sali. Gdy Bellatriks została zabita przez Molly Weasley, Voldemort spróbował ją pomścić. Wtedy Harry ujawnił, że wciąż żyje, wyczarowując między panią Weasley a Czarnym Panem zaklęcie tarczy. Walka ucichła, a Harry i Voldemort zaczęli krążyć po sali, nie spuszczając z siebie wzroku. Harry wyjaśnił mu, że jego horkruksy są zniszczone, oraz że to on jest prawdziwym panem Czarnej Różdżki, gdyż pokonał w walce Dracona Malfoya, który rozbroił Dumbledore'a, zanim Snape go zabił. Gdy Harry zapytał Czarnego Pana, czy wyraża skruchę za grzechy swojego życia, miarka się przebrała. Voldemort wystrzelił w jego kierunku Avada Kedavra, a Harry użył Expelliarmus. Promienie zderzyły się, po czym zielony promień wrócił do Voldemorta, zabijając go. Czarna Różdżka poszybowała w kierunku Harry'ego, który złapał ją w locie. Harry postanowił, że nie zatrzyma różdżki Dumbledore'a. Użył jej tylko do naprawienia swojej starej, złamanej różdżki, której części nosił przy sobie. Zdecydował też, że nie będzie szukał Kamienia Wskrzeszenia, który zgubił gdzieś w Zakazanym Lesie. 1997-2017 Harry został Aurorem. W wieku 27. lat, był już szefem Departamentu Aurorów. Z epilogu dowiadujemy się, że poślubił Ginny Weasley i ma z nią troje dzieci: Jamesa Syriusza, Albusa Severusa i córkę Lily Lunę. Drzewo genealogiczne narysowane przez Rowling podaje drugie imiona dzieci Relacje Z rodzicami Harry nigdy nie miał okazji poznać Jamesa i Lily Potter, mimo tego zawsze wpadał we wściekłość, gdy ktos wypowiadał się o nich negatywnie. Gdy na swoim pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie odkrył Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, przychodził do niego, by zobaczyć całą swą rodzinę. Pod koniec roku otrzymał od Hagrida album ze zdjęciami jego rodziców, za co był mu bardzo wdzięczny. Z Ronem Ron był najlepszym przyjacielem Harry'ego już od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie. W 1994 roku pokłócili się, gdyż Ron był zazdrosny o udział Harry'ego w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Po pierwszym zadaniu uwierzył, że to nie Harry wrzucił swoje nazwisko do Czary Ognia i od tej pory stosunki między nimi były bardzo dobre. Mały kryzys nastąpił podczas polowania na horkruksy, ale Ron dość szybko zrozumiał swój błąd i przez długi czas próbował wrócić do Harry'ego i Hermiony. Z Hermioną Hermiona zaprzyjaźniła się z Harrym Ronem, po przygodzie z Górskim Trollem w 1991 roku. Harry wyznał Ronowi 1997 roku, że kocha Hermionę jak siostrę. Hermiona często słowami karciła Harry'ego, kiedy nie starał się robić tego co musiał (np. nauka oklumencji, czy próby zdobycia wspomnienia Slughorna), aby go zmotywować. Gdy Harry pokłócił się w 1994 roku z Ronem, spędzał więcej czasu z Hermioną. Stwierdził wtedy, że z nią nie ma tyle śmiechu co z Ronem. Z Hagridem Hagrid był pierwszym przyjacielem Harry'ego w czarodziejskim świecie. Dwukrotnie odegrał ważną rolę w życiu Harry'ego. Zabrał go z ruin jego rodzinnego domu i dostarczył Dumbledore'owi, by mógł go zostawić u Dursleyów. Drugi raz nastapił, gdy Dursleyowie nie chcieli pozwolić Harry'emu wrócić do czarodziejskiego świata. W czasie swojego pobytu w Hogwarcie, Harry, Ron i Hermiona, wielokrotnie odwiedzali gajowego w jego chatce. Hagrid był też tą osobą, której Voldemort nakazał nieść ciało Harry'ego, gdy myślał, że w końcu udało mu się go zabić, pod koniec siódmego tomu. Z Cho Chang Na trzecim roku, podczas meczu Gryfonów z Krukonami, Harry zauważył, że ich szukającym jest bardzo ładna dziewczyna. Będąc na czwartym roku, spróbował zaprosić Cho na szkolny bal, jednak odmówiła mu, gdyż była już umówiona z Cedrikiem Diggorym. Podczas finału Turnieju Trójmagicznego, Cedrik zosatł zabity przez Glizdogona. Będąc na piątym roku, Harry za namową Hermiony zorganizował Gwardię Dumbledore'a. Podczas ostatniego przed świętami spotkania GD, pocałowali się pierwszy i ostatni raz. Cho lubiła Harry'ego, ale wciąż nie mogła zapomnieć o Cedriku, co powodowało w niej wewnętrzny konflikt. Ich związek skończył się po tym, jak przyjaciółka Cho, Marietta Edgecombe, doniosła Umbridge o istnieniu GD. Wtedy na jej twarzy pojawiły się krosty, układające się w napis donosiciel. Był to skutek zaklęcia, które Hermiona rzuciła na listę członków. Cho stwierdziła, że Hermiona jest straszna, natomiast Harry uznał, że to był wspaniały pomysł. Podczas szóstego roku, Harry zobaczył ją w hogwarckim ekspresie, zignorowała go, czym wcale się nie przejął. Gdy Harry wrócił do Hogwartu w poszukiwaniu horkruksów, Cho wykazała ponowne zainteresowanie jego osobą, ale natychmiast przeszkodziła jej Ginny Weasley. Z Ginny Weasley thumb|150px|right|[[Ginny Weasley]] Ginny i Harry Harry spotkali się pierwszy raz na stacji King's Cross w 1991. Przed 1994 rokiem, Ginny była bardzo wstydliwa i nerwowa w jego obecności. Dzięki radom Hermiony, zmieniła się i mogła być sobą, przebywając w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Harry. Pomału obserwujemy, jak Harry zaczyna dostrzegać, że Ginny jest idealną dziewczyną dla niego. Po wygraniu przez Gryffindor pucharu Quidditcha, Harry i Ginny zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. Podczas pogrzebu Albusa Dumbledore'a, Harry był zmuszony zerwać z nią, dla jej własnego bezpieczeństwa. Jakiś czas po pokonaniu Voldemorta, Harry i Ginny pobrali się. Z epilogu wynika, że mają troje dzieci. Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry id:Harry Potter de:Harry Potter en:Harry Potter es:Harry Potter fr:Harry Potter nl:Harry Potter pt:Harry Potter ru:Harry Potter fi:Harry Potter tr:Harry Potter